


warming up

by candlewick



Series: holiday oneshots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boardwalk boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Snowed In, Winter, for my boy rich, handjob, kinda lmao, not v detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlewick/pseuds/candlewick
Summary: The boys have a sleepover at Jake's and try to warm up. When cuddling leads to boners, the group decides to take care of themselves together.





	warming up

**Author's Note:**

> i tried rlly hard to get this out tonight i'm proud of myself kinda this isn't too detailed oops
> 
> enjoy!!

"Get your fucking--" Jake swatted at Rich's foot, which was right above his crotch under the blanket. He just wanted to watch this YouTube video, dammit. He would be watching porn by now, but his friends were over and he didn't think he'd be able to jack it in the bathroom with them in his bed. "Put it away, dude. God."

"Don't say the Lord's name in vain, Jesus fucking Christ, Jake," Rich replied. Nonetheless, he adjusted himself so he was laying with his knees bent and feet behind him, head and left arm over Jake's chest. He cursed under his breath at something on his phone. "Stupid fucking... Michael, buy stuff from my market box so I can put more stuff."

"All you have are overpriced fruit and rare ass fish no one can afford," Michael replied, scrolling through social media as he laid on his back, also beneath the blanket. He ignored Rich's feet somehow coming to rest on his right thigh, just crossing his legs at the ankles to get more comfortable.

"You guys are fucking lame. How you doing, Jeremy?" Jake asked, leaning up slightly to look at Jeremy on the other edge of the bed, laying back down again with a chuckle when Rich huffed in protest. The teen was curled up against Michael's side, wearing his red hoodie, which was totally baggy over his skinny frame. Everyone definitely noticed, but no one bothered to mention it. He looked good.

"Still cold. You sure the thing isn't fixed yet? Thermostat, I mean." Jeremy replied, not bothering to move from his position. He was, for some reason, the only one besides Rich who had been cold. It had been snowing often recently, meaning hot chocolate and peppermint tea and stealing hoodies from his friends. Rich had crawled between Jake and Michael, which left Jeremy shivering at the edge of the bed under the thick comforter with Michael's left arm around his shoulders.

"Wanna switch?" Rich balanced his phone on his chest to pat Michael and Jake's chests at the same time. Jeremy just shrugged, embarrassed to have to move just for some warmth. Rich just did it on impulse.

At his silence, the other three teens acted quickly. Jake scooted over, having to placed a hand on Rich's back to bring him along. The blond tried to follow, but soon had to grab his phone again and sit up, only to slide under the blankets. Michael stayed where he was, placing his phone on the pillow beside his head. He reached beneath the sheets to move an arm around Jeremy's waist, gently guiding friend over himself.

Once Jeremy was settled, half of him laying over Michael and the other half being spooned by the short blond behind him, everyone else returned to their phones as if nothing had changed. Really, to them, nothing had. They'd cuddled often before. Not this close and cramped together, but there was a first time for everything.

They stayed quiet for a while, just the occasional shuffle being made besides Michael eventually offering Jeremy his phone so he wouldn't be the only one who didn't have anything to do. Michael would uncross his ankles only to cross them again a few seconds later. Jeremy would sniffle, feeling his nose start to run again. Rich would huff at his dumb ACPC game. Jake would reach up to adjust his earbud or volume of the video.

Eventually, Jake closed YouTube and took his earbud out of his ear. He leaned over to unplug the earbuds and started to charge his phone, prompting the others to look at the time and do the same. Rich gave his phone to Jake for it to be plugged in, while Michael accepted Jeremy's to charge theirs as well.

Michael stayed on his back, folding his left arm over himself to rest it on his best friend's waist. Jeremy had his right arm and leg over Michael's already sleepy from the warmth he was given. Rich happily spooned Jeremy, his forehead between Jeremy's shoulderblades due to the height difference. Jake scooted closer to spoon Rich, resting his chin on the top of his friend's head. The four of them were content with the closeness, locked together cleanly.

It was a pretty quiet, calm night.

"... Jeremy, why do you have a boner?" Michael asked, sounding more exasperated than surprised. Jeremy buried his face in Michael's chest, flushing as the teens behind him started to snicker.

"Rich has one, too," he grumbled, not bothering to move. If he scooted away from Rich, he'd grind against Michael. If he scooted away from Michael, he'd grin against Rich. He was kinda stuck.

"Yeah," the blond admitted easily. "Not being objectifying or anything, Jere', but you've got a pretty nice ass."

"Really? Thanks."

"I think we've all got nice asses."

"Thanks for your opinion, Jake," Michael stated, even though he was actually pretty flattered. He sighed and stretched out slightly before relaxing again. He didn't even know why he'd pointed it out. It wasn't like that would help Jeremy get it down.

"Hey, you guys need any help with that?" Jake asked, reaching out his arm to hold Jeremy and Rich. Understandably, everyone else went silent. He suddenly felt like he'd been to forward with it. "Nevermind."

"No, no, I mean--yes? Please?" Jeremy said quietly. Michael glanced down at him, only mildly surprised. "What, um. What were you thinking?"

"We could just do it right here. Michael?" Rich asked, tilting his head back slightly so he wouldn't be muffled by Jeremy's back. Michael scoffed, laughing softly.

"Why are you asking me? Yeah, I'm chill. Whatever helps you sleep, dude."

Thus, Jake directed the other boys to move into better positions. He let Michael stay on his back, since he didn't seem to have a problem to take care of. He made sure Jeremy wasn't going to freeze to death before telling him to turn around to face Rich, who chuckled and looked up at a flustered Jeremy.

"Hey," he greeted, chuckling as he used a hand to palm himself through his pajama shorts.

"Hey," Jeremy replied, voice significantly higher and more embarrassed as he started to tug down his sweatpants with his left hand, licking the palm of his right. They were borrowed from Jake, so he wasn't sure whether he should be doing this in them. He would keep them on until Jake said not to.

Rich had less shame, but he took longer to actually get to it. By the time he had stopped palming himself and stuck his hand into his shorts, Jeremy already had his right hand going at a steady pace. Jake watched them both before sliding his hand over to Rich's wrist.

"Don't tease yourself. We're trying to finish quick so we can get to sleep," he explained, knowing it was okay for him to touch Rich when the shorter male willingly moved his hand away. He took a moment to slick his palm with spit before lowering it down and wrapping his hand around Rich's dick. "Jeremy's doing pretty good."

Jeremy was covering his mouth with his free hand, whining softly at his name being mentioned. His eyes were clenched shut since he figured he'd be less embarrassed if he pretended no one else would see him (which was kind of hard, considering he was between all three of his crushes. His face was totally red, the flush even going down to his neck.

At first, he thought Michael had fallen asleep since he was being awfully quiet. Then he heard a quiet grunt from behind him and he paused, looking over his shoulder.

Michael was still lying on his back, but his legs were obviously spread under the blankets. He was jacking off as well, hand moving slowly, as if each little shift had great purpose. He'd obviously masturbated before. It would be surprising if none of them had, to be honest. Jeremy wondered how many times Michael had gotten off by himself. Needless, to say, it was pretty hot to think about.

Meanwhile, Rich was watching Jeremy's fist move fast. Either he just liked more friction, or he was really trying to rush this, which was a bummer. He felt like this was pretty fun. His friends were fun. His thoughts were interrupted by Jake twisting his wrist slightly. Rich moaned Jake's name quietly, being pretty vocal. his other hand came up to grip his pillow.

Jake wasn't planning on joining in, but he had been staring down at Jeremy and Rich doing their business for a good few minutes. Then he'd looked up at the same time Michael glanced over and they met gazes. Jake chuckled softly at the other teen's flush. He decided he shouldn't be the only one left out, so he started grinding against Rich.

The four of them lazily worked towards orgasm, growing more comfortable in their shared haze of arousal. This was less about getting their issues solved to get a good night's rest. Now, they were all just sort of getting off as a friend group. It had to be the most chill ass masturbation session any of them had gone through with.

Jeremy finished first, being the type to know what pushed him over the edge. He groaned quietly and brought his other hand down to catch his spunk so it wouldn't soak into the sheets and become a gross mess.

Rich really loved being touched. It made him feel validated and proud, even without the control. He came second, shuddering and tightening his legs together. He reacted a bit too late, having dripped some precum onto the sheets before reaching down with his left hand to catch the rest. He ran his thumb over the tip of his head, gasping softly at the blissful overstimulation.

Michael came next, the quiet sounds of the first two boys reaching climax being enough to make him tip over. He used his free hand to raise the blanket so he wouldn't shoot onto it. Streaks of white shot over his abdomen, making his shirt sticky and uncomfortable. Rather than getting hung up on that, though, he basked in the afterglow.

Jake let go of Rich, not wanting to go too far and turn pleasure into pain. His hand was still slick with saliva and pre, so he just stuck it into his boxers to start jacking it. He let out a low groan, only needing a few minutes to cum last. He felt his underwear get dampened quickly, but he couldn't find it in him to care just yet.

For a while, the teens just laid there, catching their breaths.

Yeah, that had taken care of the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly didn't mean for this to turn into smut but this is. what happened
> 
> can you tell i totally favor rich lmao
> 
> thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
